Sodomía
by Hojaverde
Summary: ¿Someter o someterse? Draco Malfoy priva de sentido a algunas dicotomías tradicionales. SLASH! HPDM


DISCLAIMER: ni son míos, ni me lucro con ellos. Eso es cosa de JKR.

**SODOMÍA**

Ellos se ríen.

Con suma ligereza identifican sodomía con humillación, y lo ejemplarizan convirtiéndola en punición. A mayor error, mayor abuso y violencia. Siempre en público, siempre ante todos. Y el castigo, rara vez aplicado por vuestro señor, recae en el verdugo elegido; en quien se ha ganado con su lealtad y su obediencia la tarea de dominador.

Todo el que falle será sometido. Todo el que no sea digno, humillado por quien exude dignidad.

Tú formas parte de ese ridículo teatro, representado sobre bases dudosas pero afianzadas por el miedo al terror. Ya nadie parece recordar que sois siervos de un mezclado, uno al que, en tiempos mejores, habríais podido destruir. Pero no; ésa es una de vuestras mayores fuerzas. No existe el amotinamiento para quien se somete a voluntad, para el fanático que busca realizarse en la supremacía que le otorga el arrebatar las vidas de otros más débiles. O en momentánea inferioridad.

En la función de capas negras y máscaras blancas, nadie se amotina. Simplemente traiciona.

Y el rey supremo de la traición, eres tú.

Puedes situarte a la derecha de tu amo, dejando que su mano descanse en tu rodilla o quizá más allá, mientras contemplas el espectáculo con esa sonrisa tan manida, fingiendo asco por quien es aleccionado sin piedad. Puedes vitorear al verdugo y expresar tu anhelo por tomar su lugar, sabiendo que te será negado tantas veces como lo pidas, por ese estúpido deseo que tienen esos ojos rojos de privarte de la vista de los demás.

Puedes. Tu perfecta maestría como oclumens te otorga todo permiso. Siempre has sabido representar el papel que se te da.

Y tienes una amplia gama de registros.

Ellos no saben de la obra que representas desde hace varios años, con la misma pasión que el primer día, con la misma compañía, en el mismo lugar.

No pueden entender el poder adictivo que supone para ti el traspasar esa puerta cada fecha acordada, para recibir sin excepción en tu piel, la impulsividad mal contenida hecha carne. Tu espalda podría hablarles de moratones que duran días, regalo de la pared desconchada o el suelo astillado. Tu pecho y tus rodillas también podrían contarles. Y tus labios sangrantes, y tus nalgas arañadas y enrojecidas.

Pero todo tiene su reverso.

Tu cuerpo, experto domador de fieras, asume su empuje para devolver entre gemidos y jadeos, calor, protección y comprensión.

Potter no podría encontrar ninguna de esas tres cosas en otra parte.

Por eso te busca incansable y se hunde en ti con más devoción que con la que persigue a tu amo. Sometiéndote mientras tú dominas cada una de sus emociones y sus miedos, del mismo modo en que tus manos se hacen con el control de su pelo. Tus piernas le acogen, o tal vez tus brazos, y dejas que beba de tus labios la fuerza que ya nada parece darle.

Tú sabes desde hace tiempo que las filtraciones de información que le das, cada vez menos relevantes, no son tu mayor traición a los tuyos. Tu mayor felonía consiste en pegar los trocitos de ese muchacho roto que llega deshecho a tus brazos para que, cuando salga de ti, sea el héroe que todos esperan a su regreso. Hasta la próxima vez que se rompa.

Ahí reside tu verdadero poder, en el nepotismo que ambos lados te otorgan.

Ya ni te preguntas por qué lo haces. Ya no sientes vergüenza de entregarte a esa vorágine. Ahogas tu pudor en las lágrimas que él derrama en el hueco de tu hombro o en el tacto dorado de tu pelo. Te purificas con los besos desmayados que te da antes de levantarse, y te vuelves a condenar en la mirada tímida y agradecida con la que responde a la nueva ubicación de una célula mortífaga o al nombre del siguiente lugar que será impunemente arrasado.

Ya no piensas en sentimientos reprimidos ni en necesidades inconfesadas. Has dejado de plantearte la urgencia desesperada que te acosa cuando el contacto se retrasa, o la dependencia absoluta de la rebelión que supone para ti dejar que alguien más te posea. Alguien a quien deberías matar con tus propias manos.

Al fin y al cabo, tu escenario es una guerra.

Una que no quieres ganar.

Seguirás haciéndolo hasta que tu máscara aguante. Hasta que tu memoria retenga el guión que el apuntador ya no puede susurrarte. Sabes que estás solo, a excepción de esos minutos en que dejas de ser tú para entregarte a alguien más. A él, nada más.

Por eso ensanchas tu sonrisa cuando el siguiente gemido arranca un macabro hilo de sangre. Por eso ni te inmutas ante la mirada escarlata que intenta por enésima vez descubrir qué escondes. Sabes que no podrá conseguirlo. El telón es demasiado grueso para traslucir tamañas oscuridades.

Más allá, ellos siguen riéndose y tú les dejas reír.

Lejos queda de su entendimiento la idea de dominar entregándose.

**FIN**


End file.
